


until the rainbows burn the stars out of the sky (always)

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: without you, I'm nothing (one shot tumblr prompts) [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fictober Prompt response, Gen, Maximum Security ep, Peraltiago, Peraltiago fluff, Set during S3, Tiny little ficlet of cuteness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: Her brows rise quickly, the joy evident on her bare face, and his heart skips a beat.  He could spend the rest of his life finding ways to make her this happy, and be totally content.  They loved each other, they both knew that, and there had been enough tender moments in the quiet of each other’s apartments for the suggestion of always to not seem totally unreasonable.  But this was new territory for him (and, he suspects, for Amy as well), and the fear of messing it all up had, until today, outweighed any desire for grand declarations.





	until the rainbows burn the stars out of the sky (always)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a short little fic as response to a Fictober prompt of 'Can you wait for me?' ... which I kind of twisted for my convenience 😌 *thrusts forward creative license*
> 
> Set during s3, specifically the ep Maximum Security, after Jake realises he is NOT coping with Ames in prison. (If only they knew what else was in store for them, amiright?!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**until the rainbows burn the stars out of the sky (always)**

“Will you wait for me?”

She means it as a joke, head tilted upwards with a coy smile, body pushed up to her tippy toes as she leans forward for a kiss. It’s a grin he recognises as the one she makes after saying something funny that she is particularly proud of, and he wants to counteract her teasing with more - throw out some stupid joke about waiting for exactly 77 hours before immediately seeking a replacement. But as her lips press against his quickly, and her feet drop to the floor followed by the soft bounce of her ponytail, Jake finds all words dying in his throat.

It was impressive, yet unsurprising, that Amy still managed to look as attractive as she did, standing in front of him in her khaki coloured prison issued outfit. She was so undemanding in her beauty, in the way that truly beautiful things always were. Her stomach jutted out with an unfamiliar curve, courtesy of the fake baby belly she was concealing underneath, and for the next few weeks she would be known as Isabel Cortez - just another inmate inside this Texan prison. 

He had been naive to think that watching his girlfriend deliberately antagonise a group of convicted killers undefended wouldn’t affect him, and part of him was mildly thankful that he’d realised that he needed to pull himself out of the mission before he ruined the whole operation. They needed to get Moira Figgis to talk, and Amy could kick anybody’s ass when needed, and therefore was absolutely the right person for the job. 

But this was going to be the longest either of them had been apart from each other since becoming a couple. And maybe it was the fake pregnancy that was sparking certain hopes hidden deep inside his brain, or maybe it was because this relationship felt far different than any that he’d ever been in before. Whatever it was, when it came to the question of whether Jake would wait for Amy, there was only one word that he could think to say. 

She raises her eyebrows at his silence, and his hands rub along her arms in comfort. 

He should be hesitant, because the word he wants to use has gravity, and isn’t one that has come up in their relationship so far. But this was Amy Santiago - his girlfriend; his best friend; and - if he was being completely honest with himself - _the love of his life_, and if he couldn’t say this to Amy, then he probably couldn’t say it to anyone. 

And so he clears his throat, dropping his head into a nod before replying. “Always.”

Her brows rise quickly, the joy evident on her bare face, and his heart skips a beat. He could spend the rest of his life finding ways to make her this happy, and be totally content. They loved each other, they both knew that, and there had been enough tender moments in the quiet of each other’s apartments for the suggestion of always to not seem totally unreasonable. But this was new territory for him (and, he suspects, for Amy as well), and the fear of messing it all up had, until today, outweighed any desire for grand declarations. 

Amy breaks her smile up with a nervous gulp, eyes searching his face for clues as she repeats his answer. “Always?”

Jake nods, no longer able to repress the contented smile that had been dying to get out, and he leans down to leave a soft kiss on her lips. “Yeah,” he responds, lowering his voice by an octave in case Boyle’s ear was still attached to the door that separated this room from their makeshift ops. He pulls back only a fraction, nose skimming against hers, an action that he had craved doing long before he finally got the chance. “Is that okay?”

Her hands move into their familiar position of either side of his face and she pulls him back in for another kiss, longer this time as the weight of the word always sinks into them, a surprisingly comfortable and smooth transition from _romantic stylez_ to _always and forever_. She’s still smiling when she pulls away, thumb tracing the edge of his jaw as she bites her lip softly before speaking. “It’s more than okay. I think always sounds amazing.” A pause, her hands sliding down until they join at the back of his neck. “I think _you’re_ amazing.”

Jake can feel his face begin to heat up as the blush rushes over him. Despite his seemingly unquenchable need for validation, there was still a part of him that wasn’t quick to accept the compliment - and besides, _how can she call him amazing, when clearly she’s FAR more amazinger?!_ Flustered, he mumbles “I love you”, rolling his eyes affectionately when she giggles at his obvious discomfort. “And of course I’ll wait for you.” Another kiss, to give his mind a chance to catch up. “I’d wait forever for you.”

Her face is soft, that contemplative look that he loves so much (because he loves her so much,) taking over her features as she smiles back at him, and for a brief moment he can see his future standing in front of him - just him and Amy, perhaps even a baby on the way, and the rest of their lives to figure all the other stuff out. It’s the greatest vision he’s had in a long time, and when she tells him she loves him, his mind goes to shared apartments - to platinum rings and _til death we do part_. But he needs time - _they_ need time, and once she gets Figgis to talk, they will have all the time in the world.

He returns to Boyle with a lag in his step, the knowledge of leaving Amy here in a maximum security prison still playing on his mind. But as he watches his girlfriend on the monitor, Jake realises that a conversation like what the two of them just had would have, in the past, sent him into a nervous breakdown. This time, however, the only thing that remained was hope - and that was entirely because of Amy Santiago.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome, if you feel comfortable doing so. I'd love to know what you think 💕
> 
> Fic title from Always, by George Michael/Mary J. Blige.
> 
> (also it feels like forever since I've posted something, I hope this is cute enough to make the cut!)


End file.
